Song of the Heart
by Aya1229
Summary: Summery: "Believe in the song of your heart" That's what Fine told me that day. I would do so, even if it ment leaving my friend and family out of something I start.". My take on what happens if Hibiki had been told about FIS's attack and claims of world domination before they even happened. Not sure about pairings Sorry. Rated teen to be safe as I dont know where this will go ye
1. Prolouge

_**Announcement: Yo, its been a while. Sorry about that. I still don't know about the other stories. Until then I hope the updates of this one will satisfy. This is **__**FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR**_. _**Takes place in season 2.**_

**Summery: "Believe in the song of your heart" That's what Fine` told me that day. I would do so, even if it ment leaving my friend and family out of something I start.". My take on what happens if Hibiki had been told about FIS's attack and claims of world domination before they even happened. Not sure about pairings**

**Prolouge**  
I always knew I would have to give up my friends and family, even my own life one day. So. I up and left. Let me explain.

It was during the Lunar attack. Fine`, even after having been beaten refused to give up. She brought the moon piece hurtling towards earth. I made some silly speech asking her to tell her future body about not needing power and becoming one as I would not be able to tell them myself. I fully expected to die on that day and she relized that. Her words have stuck with me since that day.

She and Miku of course, gave me the strength to do what I had too, to fly up and break the moon piece, however I fully expected to do it alone, so I was quite surprised, (although I probably shouldn't have been) to find Cris chan and Tsubasa san flanking me as we destroyed the moon piece together.

It was after that though, when things started to get…bad I guess. See, the explosion knocked the 3 of us out. While I was unchonchise I dreamt about Kanade san. She told me about things that were to come. I asked her what I should do

"What does your heart tell you?" she had said all whille smiling at me kindly. My heart was telling me I should involve my friends as little as possible, to protect them from harm. When I told Kanade she laughed heartily. "You are getting like me more and more each day Hibiki" she said. And then she said something that I shall never forget "Oh, before you go, I want you to know. We are sisters you and I.".

As I registered the shock of this she kissed my forehead. And as she told me it was time to wake up a lot of questions registered in my head. But before I could ask them my eyes opened and I found myself falling. As I recovered, flipping over so I landed on my feet I dived and caught my 2, still unchonchise, partners and pulled them into an alley activating the trackers on their suits so the Commander could find them easily.

Looking at their faces as my Symphogear dissolved back into my body I kissed both their foreheads knowing I wouldn't see them for a few months, maybe even years after this. "Thank you you 2" I whispered "For being there with me…"

And with that I stood and ran out of the alley determined to live by the words Fine` had told me.

**"Believe in the song of your heart"**

**To be Continued  
**

_**An: what I'll try to do after this chapter is posted is have a chapter typed already and wotk on the next chapter. I have Chapter 1 done already so yea, it'll be slow like my other stories. My goal is to make this one longer then my only completed story "Relief" but I cant be sure this one will last so no gaurtees. Anyways, as for my other stories,**_

Alladin GX style: I have no idea what to do. Sorry

Finding Home I WILL take another look at it. See if I can come up with SOMETHING

_**So yea, there you go. Syonara, Ada**_


	2. Shinji Ogawa Part 1

_**Announcement: Yay! First chapter AND CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!**_

**Summery: "Believe in the song of your heart" That's what Fine` told me that day. I would do so, even if it ment leaving my friend and family out of something I start.". My take on what happens if Hibiki had been told about FIS's attack and claims of world domination before they even happened. Not sure about pairings**

**Chapter one- The new Hibiki  
**

_**2 years later**_

Shinji Ogawa was never one to hide a secret, especially from his favorite client, Tsubasa Kazanari. However this new client of his, she specifically asked for him, and she had met with him. He knew who she was. Hibiki Tachibana. Dispite all of her friends missing her ( Shinji had told her this himself ) She asked him to keep her true identity a secret.

As Shinji proceeded to oversee the preperations for Tsubasa's duet concert with Marie Cadenzavna Eve he thought back to the day 6 months ago that Hibiki had contacted him and met privately with him.

-

_It had been a cloudy day. Shinji was actually sick that day, usually he took care of himself but he had spent the night before in the rain watching over Tsubasa's outdoor recitle and, having lent her his only umbrella had been without his own. By the time he had gotten inside his wet clothes had already soaked and chilled his skin and a head cold had already started to set in._

_ So now here he was, in bed the covers wrapped tight around him drinking some broth from the instant cup noodles Tsubasa had dropped off and warmed in the microwave for him. As he finished eating his cell phone rang and he reached over touching the talk button and said into his Bluetooth headset that he almost never took off "Hello?"_

"Mr Ogawa" said the secretary of the music company he had his manager job at "I know you arnt feeling well today but I have a new client here. She specificlly asked for you to be her manager. She asked to meet with you and when I told her you had a sick day she said she'd come to you. I was going to tell her your address but she said she already knew you and where you lived…". Shinji stopped her there "W-Wait, d-did she leave a name?".

The Secretary paused and there was a shuffleing of pages in the background. "Oh yes," she finally said "A Tachibana Hibiki. Though she requests the company does not use her real name, instead an alies, Sora…".

Shinji was silent for a few minutes, trying to process this news and then he said "Alright, I'll take her." With that Shinji got up and, still wrapped in his blanket went to his front door, opened it and looked down the hall towards the elevator. However on his other side a gentle voice made him snap his head that way "Sholuldnt you be in bed Mr Ogawa?".

Leaning against the wall her eyes closed an ear bud in one of her ears was Tachibana Hibiki. She was older now, 17, and thus taler and more mature looking. Her hair was red now and longer, something she later told Shinji she'd styled after Kanade. She had it pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her skin was a bit dirty and her clothes were an orange blouse with a red blazer over it and her old Lydian uniform skirt that just barely covered her thighs. Her shoes were old and worn and her face was shadowed by a baseball cap and her own bangs. The relic of Gungnir hung from around her neck, which surprised Shinji as, last time he saw her she only had fragments inside her body.

_A million questions went through Shinji's head as soon as he saw her and he blurted out the first one "Hibiki! Where have you been?". Hibiki had chuckled as if she'd expected that, and then said "What? No "Hi Hibiki?". She smiled and then said "To answer you I've been training. Um, can I come in? I want to discuss things with you"_

Shinji blinked and then nodded moveing to allow her inside. "Come in". Hibiki walked in and sat on the couch looking at him as he sat with her. "Look Mr Ogawa, I can only ask and tell you so much today. First I want you to promise me something". Shinji looked at her confused "And that would be?". Hibiki smiled a bit sadly.

_**"Don't tell the others including Miku, that im around"**_

**To be continued**

_**There we go hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Shinji Ogawa Part 2

**Announcement: enjoy, R&R. The real action wont start till next chapter**

**Summery: "Believe in the song of your heart" That's what Fine` told me that day. I would do so, even if it ment leaving my friend and family out of something I start.". My take on what happens if Hibiki had been told about FIS's attack and claims of world domination before they even happened. Not sure about pairings**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Don't tell the others that im around, including Miku,"**_

_Shinji stared at her blinking in shock and confusion. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he found his voice "Hibiki what do you mean? Why shouldn't I? Everyone…". _

_The 17 year old stopped him "Mr Ogawa, after the Lunar attack 2 years Kanade's spirit came to me while I was unchonchise, she warned me about something I do that will lead to bad things. I asked Kanade what I should do Mr Ogawa. Do you know what she told me?"_

_Shinji shook his head letting Hibiki continue. "Mr Ogawa, She asked me what my heart told me. At the time, and even now my answer is that I want to protect my friends, to leave them out of the thing I cause.". Shinji made a face and then asked "And what exactly do you do?"._

Hibiiki sighed "I'm afraid I cant answer that Mr Ogawa. You will know it is that I will do when it happens however". Before he could say anything Hibiki continued "To my statement to the secretary,". With that she pulled out a mask in the form of a cloud and put it to her face "my stage name shall be Sora…"

_She paused as Shinji sneezed and then smilled "My My My, Lets not talk about work while you're sick". With thise words she helped him up and into bed._

Now that Shinji remembered that he smiled a bit. As it happened, the next day he had felt 100% in fact he's felt good ever since, whatever Hibiki had put his food had worked. To add to it he hired her on as his house sitter….well more like she offered in exchange for him becoming her manager. He was worried about the girl though. She seemed to think that whatever she was going to cause she had to let it happen.

His thoughts were intrupted as the very girl he'd been museing on walked over in an orange hoodie with the hood over her head, black jeans and her usual cloud mask and whispered to him "Don't worry, I'm only here to let Tsubasa know I'll be watching her performance tonight". Then Shinji really started to worry as Tsubasa herself came over.

"Hmm? And you are?" Tsubasa said calmly. Hibiki smiled and waved a bit and mustered up her stage voice which sounded a lot like Kanade's voice with slight differences "Oh hello Kazanari san, I'm one of Mr Ogawa's newest clients, I believe you've heard of me, Sora". Tsubasa blinked and then nodded 

"Oh yes, I've heard of you, what are you doing here?" the elder singer asked. "Oh well I'm here to see the show, I do so enjoy you're music, you and…well your partner Kanade Amou are the inspirations for my music" Hibiki replied a faint but noticeable blush appearing at the bottoms of her mask. At first Shinji thought Tsubasa would freak out at just the mention of Kanade's name. But his fears were soon laid to rest as Tsubasa smiled a bit and bowed "It is an honor to be a fellow singer's inspiration. I'm sure Kanade san would feel the same. I do hope you enjoy the show my friend".

"I will" Hibiki called after Tsubasa as the blue hero walked off with a final wave. Then Hibiki looked at Shinji speeking words that sent shivers down the young manager's spine as his young client walked away.

**"It happens tonight, be on your guard Mr Ogawa. And when the time comes you shall have your own role to play"**

**An: WOOT, DONE WITH THE NON ANIME/MANGA STUFF! After this chapter I start with episode 1, season 2 and keep going from there. Now time to upload Chapter 1, anad boy, I have Chapter 3 done, it's a long one (well longer then the last few) and boy does my hands want to drop off my wrists, I was a typing fool on Chapter 3, which should be up after I type chapter 4 . **


End file.
